To remove a medical fluid from a bottle sealed with a stopper that can be penetrated, it is generally known to use a hollow needle connected to a syringe to penetrate the stopper, insert the needle into the fluid, and draw the fluid into the syringe. In doing so, there exists the danger of puncture wounds, this danger being particularly great when lay medical workers in the private sector are handling the syringe. To avoid this danger, devices generally known as transfer and removal systems are known that permit needleless operation and thus protect the user from puncture wounds.
A device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,031 B2 in which a disk, which surrounds the tubular part and can be displaced within a cylindrical space, forms a guide device to laterally guide the tubular part. This does not result in parallel guiding in the penetration direction, which occurs only when a syringe has been put into position on the connecting device on the second, rear end of the tubular part. After the cylindrical body of the syringe has been put into position on the connecting device, it enters a cylindrical housing part of the device, and thereby forms a second lateral guide with the result that the tubular part as a unit is guided in the penetration direction. The design is expensive and cannot be used with all types of syringes.
Similar complicated devices are known from the European patent specifications EP 1 150 639 B1 and EP 1 006 981 B1. They all have the disadvantage that they include a plurality of parts, so that their manufacture and assembly is lavish and expensive.
A device of the type which includes a device for connecting a tubular part, a first end of which is provided with a tip, and a second end of which is provided with connecting device for connecting the inside of the tubular part to a syringe, and wherein the holding device is formed by elastic tongues, which are deformable in a direction parallel to the penetration direction in order to escort the motion of the piston in the penetration direction, is known from DE 600 04 082 T2. A piston, which can slide within the internal bore of a sleeve disposed on the supporting device, which is adjacent to the neck of the bottle, is provided to guide the tubular part. This known device is complicated and lavish and therefore also expensive.